


Hearts Caught in Spider Webs

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Spiders, Zemyx Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Demyx finds a bomb ass apartment for cheap. He was not expecting the catch to be spiders.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Hearts Caught in Spider Webs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aebriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aebriel/gifts).



> Sometimes your friend has an unfortunate run in with a spider and you make an au out of it for zemyx day because you're a terrible person.
> 
> Sometimes you have to post that fic early because it took you forever and you don't wanna tag and format everything all over again because it was unnecessarily difficult and you're tired of looking at it.

The old castle in the center of the city was one of Radiant Garden’s precious treasures. The owner was some big shot scientist, and had long since transformed the many rooms into apartments. Each one was a spacious two bedroom, one bathroom affair, with a decked out kitchen, and a view of the city that was just to die for! The walls were even soundproof! With rent as dirt cheap as it was, there had to be some kind of catch, right?

There was, in fact, a catch. The shriek that Demyx let out that morning when he woke up gazing into eight beady little eyes was so loud his neighbors could hear it through the soundproofing. Spiders. The entire castle was crawling with them, and most of them were content to exist in the hallways, actively turning in the other direction when Demyx approached. Except for one, persistent little bastard that liked to pretend they were Demyx’s roommate.

A tiny silver spider with striking blue eyes, roughly the size of the pad of Demyx’s pinky finger. No matter how many spider books Demyx looked through, he’d never once found another just like it. It was always in his space, staring at him from atop the fridge when he microwaved dinner, gazing at him on his pillow in the mornings, and Demyx would even find it crawling on his arms if he sat still for long enough, or got lost in his music.

Attempts to kill the eight legged stalker were futile. Despite its tiny size, it was apparently built like a monster truck. No matter how far he flung it, or what he threw at it, it always survived to bother him once more. As Demyx’s pillow hit the wall, the spider scurried across the wood floor and out the bedroom door, mocking him with its apparent immortality.

Demyx had been lured into a nightmare with cheap rent.

\---

Demyx was ethereal. Every bit of him had been lovingly handcrafted by the gods, from his bold, daring hairstyle, to his eyes that captured the very essence of the sea. The second Zexion had laid eyes on him, he had been enraptured. 

Of course, it didn’t stop there. Demyx was quite the talented individual, coaxing music out of his rather exotic instrument. Zexion had never even heard about sitars before Demyx had arrived into his life, and now he knew their entire history like the back of his hand.

Zexion wanted Demyx more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life, so of course, he began to court him. Demyx didn’t seem too pleased with his attempts. Zexion worked hard to remove all the pests from Demyx’s apartment, but if he put a web anywhere Demyx could see it, it was swiftly removed. 

Demyx clearly liked his personal space, and if Zexion got too close to him, or dared to touch him without permission, he would be swatted at. This was a problem, because before Demyx’s radiant flame, Zexion was but a moth. He would regularly find himself perched on Demyx’s arm without realizing he had moved, and then Demyx would be angry with him again.

If he was to win Demyx’s heart, he would need to step up his game. One day, during their usual evening routine of relaxing together in the kitchen while Demyx microwaved himself a meal, Zexion was presented with an opportunity. 

“What I wouldn’t give for a home cooked meal,” his beloved sighed as he stirred shitty TV dinner mashed potatoes with his fork. Zexion perked up as Demyx glanced up at his spot on the fridge, giving him his full attention. “You wouldn’t know how to cook, would you?” He asked, gracing Zexion with one of his ever magnificent smiles.

Yes, Zexion _could_ cook! Once more, Zexion found himself a moth without thought, leaping from the fridge towards Demyx in pure euphoria that he had even talked to him.

“NO, GET AWAY!” Zexion was getting used to smacking into the wall, but it still wasn’t fun.

\---

“Axel, someone keeps breaking into my fucking apartment!” Demyx raved over the phone, pretty sure he was going mad. He’d come home one night to find his apartment spotless, fridge fully stocked, and a hot meal waiting for him on the stove. The same thing happened the next day, and the trend continued every day since.

“I don’t see why you’re complaining, it’s not like they’re stealing anything. If I had a free maid service I’d be over the moon.” Axel replied back, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Is it you? Are you pranking me by cleaning my apartment?” Demyx whined, and Axel let out a bark of laughter.

“No way, man! You know I can’t cook! I still pick up dinner from my mom’s place on floor 7! But ya know, it might be that weirdo who lives in room 1306,” mused Axel.

“Someone lives there? I’ve been here for over a year and seen everyone leave a room _except_ that one.”

“Yeah, he’s a real piece of work,” revealed Axel. “He’s the landlord’s kid, so he totally has access to the keys.”

After their call ended, Demyx was left in his kitchen to munch on the night’s dinner, spider staring at him from atop the fridge as always. “You’re here all day, right? Do you know who’s been coming in here?” Unlike the last time Demyx talked to it, the spider didn’t try to jump on him again, instead maintaining its vigilant stare from its perch. Demyx was definitely going crazy, because he was almost tempted to call the stare loving.

\---

Time continued on, and Demyx continued to come home to a well kept apartment. He’d never once caught hide nor hair of the culprit, even when he’d come home early and dinner was still in the oven. Apparently they were some kind of ninja, because he came back to the kitchen and found his obsessive spider groupie fleeing away from a note that hadn’t been there before. 

It started a trend of little notes, reminding Demyx of this or that, all in the same delicate script. Demyx had to remind himself constantly that this person was a creepy, trespassing stranger and that he shouldn’t fall in love with weirdos like that because of pretty handwriting and delicious food.

He was failing miserably, and Axel was laughing at him about it. “If they were actually home right now, I’d tell you to go knock on their door and ask them on a date. They’d faint!” His friend said, swinging an arm around Demyx’s shoulder playfully.

“I don’t even know what they look like! What if he’s, like, an old bald guy who looks like a video game villain!” Demyx retorted, ignoring the fact that Axel somehow knew this mysterious stranger wasn’t home.

“No way! He looks like a nerdy emo, if anything!” Axel laughed even harder, but then he was flinching and removing his arm from Demyx’s shoulders. Demyx’s spider roommate had bitten him. “Don’t freak out,” Axel warned, “but I’m gonna need an ambulance.” The spider scurried to who knows where after Axel hit the floor.

\---

Zexion needed more potent venom. That traitor Axel had lived! Sure, he was laid up for a week in excruciating pain, but the thing about duels to the death is that your opponent was supposed to die!

On top of it all, Demyx was hiring a fumigator! Zexion had thought he was doing a splendid job at keeping all the pests out, but apparently his beloved wasn’t pleased with his efforts! He was failing _hard_ at this whole courtship thing. He needed to think of something that would really sweep Demyx off his feet!

\---

Apartment 1306 was a mystery to Demyx. He’d never seen anyone come in or out, and had thought it vacant for the longest time. The only proof to the contrary was Axel’s word, and the invitation to stay there while his own apartment was being fumigated left on his counter.

There could be skeletons in there, or more venomous spiders. What if the landlord’s kid was a serial killer, and this had all been an elaborate plot to lure him in and murder him? Too bad Demyx didn’t have a lot of other options. With great hesitation, Demyx knocked on the door. 

It creaked open almost instantly, revealing the darkness within. Demyx held his breath as he reached for the familiar location of the light switch, turning them on to reveal… a normal apartment.

The furniture was pretty classy, and there were about a zillion books lined up neatly on shelves, but Demyx’s temporary roommate was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh… hello?” Demyx called out into the emptiness.

Several long, awkward seconds ticked by, before Demyx got a response. “Your room is down the hall to the left.” A voice echoed from down the aforementioned hall.

Was it possible to fall in love with a voice? Demyx wished he had a face for his mysterious neighbor now more than ever, but alas, even though there was a cracked door to his right, he couldn’t see a person through its small opening.

The guest room was boring too. Decorated simply with the essentials, tasteful but bland. Demyx deposited his meager possessions there, and returned to the hall to find the door from before was shut. So he wouldn’t be meeting the mysterious stranger with the siren like voice, that was fine, he wasn’t upset about it. 

Okay, he was absolutely upset about it, and pouted his way back into the living room, unsure what to do with himself. There was a big TV, maybe he could watch something? Except this wasn’t his apartment, would it be rude?

“Would Beef Stew be alright for dinner?” Came the siren voice, very much not down the hall and behind a closed door. No, it was coming from the kitchen. Demyx totally didn’t rush to the kitchen to finally put an end to the mystery.

Truly, he didn’t. He did, however, upon turning the corner, notice the mysterious stranger’s _very_ nice ass as they dug around in a cabinet. “Uh, yeah, beef stew is fine!” Demyx said hastily as they moved to stand up, pot in hand.

The second Demyx’s new, temporary roommate turned around, he was done for. Silver hair was styled into a punk rock fringe that covered half his face, but Demyx could still see one, rather striking blue eye gazing at him. This was the first time Demyx was meeting the man, but he was eerily familiar in a way he couldn’t place. Demyx opened his mouth, intending to ask if they’d met before, but that wasn’t what came out. “Would you like some help, er-”

“My name is Zexion,” the ethereal beauty told him, a gentle smile on his face, “and some help would be lovely, thank you.”

A few hours, some dinner, and way too much wine later, Demyx, in what probably wasn’t his wisest decision, found himself tangled in Zexion’s sheets. Still, waking up to two striking blue eyes in the morning was preferable to eight beady little ones.

\---

After the fumigation was done, Demyx moved back into his apartment, confident that his deadly spider stalker was finally dead. He also had a totally hot boyfriend now who loved to visit at any opportunity. Coming home to a spotless apartment and Zexion cooking dinner was so nice.

Axel continued to visit, though he’d skirt around Zexion almost as if he was scared of him. “He knows what he did.” Was all Zexion would say, pissed off little frown on his face.

Truly, life was great for Demyx. Until it wasn’t. Cornered by two spiders that were legitimately as big as his head, Demyx once again let out a shriek that sliced through the apartment’s soundproofing like butter.

Demyx was clearly having a nightmare, or maybe Zexion had snuck drugs into his food, because generally giant spiders didn’t turn into giant beefcake men who could squish your skull like a grape, right?

The beef mountain with dreads grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him up, pressing him firmly against the wall. The second beef mountain with auburn hair silently glaring at him, arms crossed and unmoving. Demyx continued to scream, because really, what else was he supposed to do?

“Be quiet.” Said Beef Mountain #2, and instantly, Demyx was silent.

“So we heard you’re Prince Zexion’s new boyfriend.” Said the one holding Demyx against the wall, and he nodded fearfully. “Well I’m Dilan,” he said, then pointed to his accomplice, “and that’s Aeleus.”

“Nice to meet you, Sirs.” Demyx squeaked out, desperately not wanting to die today.

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Okay, damn. Thanks Aeleus.

“We’ve come to warn you.” Said Dilan.

Huh? “Warn me?” They sure had a funny way of showing it.

Dilan nodded. “Yes, we care about Prince Zexion a lot, so naturally, if you hurt him-”

“We’ll drink out your insides like a slurpee.” Aeleus finished.

“You most certainly will not!” Oh thank god, Zexion was here!

Demyx was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Zexion ripped the two beef mountains a new one, five pounds of pure fury. They seemed to shrink under Zexion’s wrath, until they were turning into spiders again and skittering out Demyx’s bedroom door.

“Zexy- Zexy they were spiders! They were spiders, then they were beef mountains, then they were spiders, and, and-” Demyx babbled out, an almost incoherent mess.

“Shh, my love, I’m here now.” Zexion shushed soothingly, wrapping his arms around Demyx and slowly stroking his back.

“They were huge…” Demyx said, just a bit more coherently than before.

“Yes, they’re the biggest of my people.” Zexion said, an amused chuckle in his voice. “Meanwhile, compared to everyone else, I’m rather small.”

Demyx stared at him, incredulously, “but- I-”

Zexion tilted his head at him cutely, revealing both of his striking blue eyes, and something in Demyx’s mind clicked.

“My life is a bad romcom.”

“Demyx, that’s not-”

“My life. Is a bad romcom.” He breathed.

“Is it at least so bad it’s good?”

Demyx gave him a defeated smile. “I don’t know, but I’m caught in your web either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> -dies- this is for u Bree!


End file.
